The Last Mission
by Midnight of Shadows
Summary: AC 199. Life is peaceful on Earth and the colonies except for one restless soul...Heero is ordered to find one girl: Tsukino Usagi, and bring her back to be used as a weapon. What the doctors didn’t count on was Heero's resolve to end the fighting...
1. Before you read

The Last Mission

Midnight of Shadows

Disclaimer:  I do not, nor have I ever owned Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon and all things associated with these animes/mangas.

***@***@***@***(~)

I would just like to take a moment and explain a few things about this fic...  

One, it is a one shot.  I don't plan on having a sequel.  Maybe if I get enough requests for one, I'll write a sequel.  

Two, this story is a drama/romance/angst.  I suggest people who don't like stories like that to leave now.  

Three, It takes place after Endless Waltz in the GW world and after the death of Sailor Moon in the SM world.  

Four, the characters and couples have all been set, so please do not ask me to pair anybody up.  If you do not like the couples, don't read the story.  It won't kill me.

Five, if you do not like, absolutely can't stand, hate, and loathe Usagi Tsukino, leave now.  This is your only warning.

Six, I got the idea for this story while riding the bus one morning and listening to this song called "Kill em wit it now" Some crazy reggae joint.  Any way, this is spawned from that peculiar morning.  It's actually been sitting on my laptop for almost two years now.

***@***@***@***(~)

And now for the story...

The year is after colony 199.  Under Vice Foreign Minister Relena Darlian's influence, the Earth and the Colonies have coexisted peacefully for three years.  All mobile suits have been destroyed and the military disseminated.

A faction, known as the Science Corporation, has been setup to develop new technologies for the Colonies and the Earth.  The top officials of the Colonies and the cyborg renditions of the scientists who created the Gundams run this division.

The Gundam pilots have each settled down and begun living normal lives...except for one.

Heero Yuy, restless and seeking peace, is contacted by the cyborg of his old mentor.  He is sent on a mission to fulfill the Doctor's diabolical plans, but little does the Doctor know that this will be...

The Last Mission............

***@***@***@***(~)


	2. March 1, AC 199

***@***@***@***(~)

The Last Mission

Midnight of Shadows

***@***@***@***(~)*March 1 A.C. 199

            The room was anything but welcoming.  Steel walls reflected the harsh white of the florescent lights even as the cool black tiles absorbed it.  The slow whirring of the ceiling fan created shadows as it distorted the constant source of light.  A lone figure sat at a table in the middle of the room, his frame hunched over the metal table.  The slight heaving of his shoulders gave signs that he was alive despite the lack of noise.  The creaking of the door alerted him to the presence entering the establishment.  

            The young man's stony Prussian blue gaze followed the figure as it made it's way across the room to sit itself in the chair opposite of him.  The figure, a man, reached inside his pocket and pulled an object out, slapping it carelessly onto the table as if it meant nothing.  The young man reached out and picked up the object, or rather, a photograph.    

            "Heero Yuy, your new assignment is to capture this girl.  She goes by the alias of Tsukino, Usagi, a 17-year-old independent living on Earth.  I can't disclose our reasons for wanting the girl exactly, but once we have her, we will have the ultimate weapon, and nothing will stand in the way of the Science Corp getting what we want.  I know I said you wouldn't have any more missions after the Peacecraft excursion, but I promise you, this will be the last one.  All you have to do is capture and deliver; I'll handle the rest.  Do you accept?"

            Heero directed his dispassionate gaze to the picture in his hand, a photo of a beautiful seventeen-year-old girl.  Her crystalline blue eyes sparkled with joy and happiness, innocence there yet to be tarnished.  Sunlit golden hair was wrapped in twin buns with golden streamers descending down her back to her knees.  Creamy peach skin glowed with life and vitality.  For all the world, she appeared to be the average teenage girl, one who had little to worry about except passing school and surviving another day of life.  What kind of weapon was she?  One had to wonder how the Science Corp could want someone such as her.

            Heero's expression softened a little as he gazed at the beauty he'd been ordered to capture.  Yes, she would be his last mission.  He'd make sure the cycle of missions and wars ended after her.

            Looking up into the unctuous face of his mentor, Heero uttered the two words he knew Doctor J wanted to hear.

            "Mission Accepted."

***@***@***@***(~)*


	3. March 2, AC 199

***@***@***@***(~)

The Last Mission

Midnight of Shadows

***@***@***@***(~)*March 2, A.C. 199

            "NOOOOOOO!  I won't do it again Luna!"  The black cat glared at the stubborn blonde towering over her.  From her position in the apartment doorway, she could see the girl clearly.  Usagi stood with fists planted on hips and stance tense.  The newly awakened crescent moon glowed brightly on her forehead, the long dormant power now activated and waiting to be released.

            "Usagi," Luna began, "You don't understand!  You have to finish your duty.  You are Sailor Moon, you were destined to fig-"

            "No Luna!" Usagi yelled, her blond hair waving as she shook her head adamantly.

            "I won't do it again.  I'm through with fighting for a world that doesn't appreciate me.  This world is not ready for Sailor Moon.  I will not go through it again!"  Her blue eyes sparkled with passion, tears already spilling from them and running down her flushed cheeks.

            "But Usagi, what about Crystal Tokyo?  What about the future of the universe?  Why can't you stop thinking about yourself for once and think about others?!" Luna yelled.

            Usagi's tears ceased suddenly as her brows drew down in anger.  Without a word to Luna, she turned on her heel and walked into the kitchen.  Shuffling and rummaging could be heard as she searched for something.  A moment later Usagi returned, a gun in her hand.  Luna gasped and backed away in fear.

            "Usagi," she whispered, eyes wide open in shock as Usagi aimed the gun at her.

            "You listen to me Luna, " Usagi started, her voice cold and lacking the warmth of earlier, "All my life, all three thousand years of my fucking life! I've had to protect people, care about them and keep them safe.  When have I ever thought about my own survival huh?  The Silver Millennium?  Was I thinking about myself as Beryl attacked my kingdom and I died protecting my subjects?  How about a thousand years after that?  How about when I became Sailor Moon and fought for Earth two whole years out of my fucking life!  And did I get to rest after that?  DID I LUNA?!"  

            She was screaming now, tears once again pouring from her crystalline blue eyes.  Luna's eyes filled with pity.  Usagi was losing it.

            "Usa-" 

            *click*

            "No shut up and listen!!"  Luna backed up in the open doorway.  

            "I never got to rest Luna!  A year of peace and then it was time to cleanse the Earth, so I did.  One thousand years of pouring my love and innocence into the Earth to purify every fucking person on it.  One thousand years of waiting until my loved ones were awakened by me.  And then what Luna?!  Did I get to rest then?!  Did I!  Answer me Dammit!!" Usagi screamed.

            "No," Luna whispered, her small form shaking.

            "No!  I had to create Crystal Tokyo.  I had to rule the Earth and galaxy, ensure peace would be achieved.  And what good did that do Luna?  Where's Crystal Tokyo now huh?  Five years...only five years after I died the empire failed.  The world couldn't operate without Sailor Moon.  This galaxy is hopeless without Sailor Moon to mother and coddle it.  Well I've had enough!  I'm sick of this shit!"

            Usagi's eyes narrowed as her tone dropped.

            "For once in my life, I'm going to be normal.  Nothing or no one is going to stand in my way.  And those who do..." Usagi whispered, stepping closer to the cat as she took aim, "Those who do....will die!"

            *BANG*

            Luna jumped back as the bullet barely missed its mark.  She hissed then and raced to the open window at the end of the hall, bullets trailing her every step of the way.  Usagi stopped firing once Luna reached the window and hopped onto it.  The cat stopped in the window and turned to glare at Usagi, fur raised and claws unleashed.

            "You may think you'll get a normal life!" she hissed, "But once I awaken the others, you'll have no choice but to fight and then we shall see how willing you are to be Sailor Moon!"

            Usagi screamed and fired the gun one last time.  Luna howled in pain as the bullet grazed her tail and left a trail of blood.  Yowling obscenities, she leaped from the window to the ground 20 feet below and raced away.  She had to find Artemis, and knowing him, he was with Minako.  That meant she had a day's worth of travel and back.  Luna cursed.  The fates were not with her this century.

***@***@***@***(~)*

            Usagi slid against the door to the carpeted floor beneath, her head sagging against her chest and her knees coming to her chest as she hugged them tight and buried her head in them.  The gun hung limp in her right hand, all but forgotten about as she wept for her sorrows.

            The morning was silent.  The frozen sunlight flooded the sparsely decorated hallway of the fourth floor in Central Height's apartments.  The cheery sound of bluebirds ceased to echo as they normally would have.  Outside the window, the day suddenly turned dismal as thick clouds covered the sun.  Soon, bovine drops of rain descended on the abysmal landscape, the inhabitants within their houses caring nothing for the change in weather.  It happened all the time they surmised.  

            "Why me?" Usagi whispered, her tears ceasing as the world cried for her.  Her head came up then as she stared at the window across from her door.  The rain seemed to call to her, expressing her grief as it splashed against the window.  Usagi sighed and leaned back, her legs stretching slightly as she rested the gun hand in her lap.  The metal looked particularly shiny today, tempting her to gaze at it in wonder.  How could something so cold and shiny be so beautiful?

            Her small fingers ran over the smooth metal slowly, fingering the trigger as her mouth formed a small "o".  It was lovely, she marveled.  The feel of it in her hand sent shivers down her spine.  Her fingers stopped at the very tip of the gun.  The hole at the end of the barrel was still warm.  The morning's events came back to her then.  She remembered the feel of the gun as the bullets coursed through the barrel, the power being held at her fingertips.  So much force had rocketed the gun, propelling the bullets forward to their intended target.  It was all so mesmerizing.

            What did it feel like?  What was it like to feel the bullet hit you, eliciting pain throughout your body as it forcefully entered you?  Did it linger?  Was the pain gone quickly or did it stay to haunt you?

            Usagi lifted the gun up and turned it every which way to get new angles on it.  The metal glinted against the hall light, a beacon in the dark atmosphere.

            Maybe?

            Maybe?

            Just maybe?

            Usagi closed her eyes a moment, the soft pit pat of the rain erasing the world from her conscious thoughts.

            Maybe...yes....maybe....nothing mattered anymore. 

....nothing 

            ....nothing

                        .....absolutely nothing.

***@***@***@***(~)*


	4. March 3, AC 199

***@***@***@***(~)

The Last Mission

Midnight of Shadows

***@***@***@***(~)*March 3 A.C. 199

            "Here's your ticket sir.  Thank you for flying with Centennial Stars, your number one travel agency for the stars and beyond!"  The girl's passionate statement was met with a dull gaze as she handed the young man his ticket.  His steel gaze studied her young, fresh face, bright green eyes, and wavy violet hair.  The girl fidgeted but held her smile as he stood there in silence.  A moment later the smile completely disappeared off her face as he continued to stare.

            "My credit card," he stated finally.  The girl blushed in embarrassment and quickly handed over the visa.

            "Sorry," she apologized, but her words reached deaf ears as he sauntered off and headed for his designated terminal.

            The young clerk watched him walk off for a while, her gaze full of sorrow, "Have a safe flight," she whispered.  

***@***@***@***(~)*

            Heero took his seat as the plane made final preparations to take off.  He was seated in first class by the window, several seats around him vacant.  The stewardess passed by to check his seatbelt and then seated herself right after.  The pilot's voice soon echoed over the COM.

            "Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to Centennial Stars, your number one travel agency for the stars and beyond.  This is your captain, Alex Croft.  I hope you have enjoyed your stay on Colony L1.  Our destination today will be L2.  We will takeoff in the next five minutes and arrive in exactly six hours.  Please remain seated until we have reached outer space.  Attendants are located in every section of the ship for your convenience.  Thank you for flying with Centennial and be sure to choose us for your next space adventure."

            The captain's tirade soon ended and the ship jolted to life as the engines were started.

            His mind once again on task, Heero directed his gaze to the photograph.  He had a million and one questions he wanted to ask this girl, but they would have to wait.  He needed to see quite a few people first before he embarked on this mission.  After all, it wouldn't be fair to the others or so Duo had said.

            Heero smirked as he thought of the loud-mouthed pilot turned scrapper.  Last he had heard Duo had opened his own scrap yard and garage on L2.  It was very successful.

            Heero's gaze was soon focused on the outside world as he watched the plane take off the runway through the window.  With a sigh, he pulled down the shade and closed his eyes. It was going to be long flight.

***@***@***@***(~)*

            Usagi turned off the knob to the shower and stepped out, the cool air causing goose bumps to grow along her skin.  Quickly, she dried off and headed towards her bedroom.  The steam from the bathroom created a scented cloud that followed her.  She dropped the towel into the dirty clothesbasket and went to her dresser.  After finding suitable undergarments and a long nightgown, she silently made her way to the kitchen.

            The glint of something caught her eye as she passed the table in the hallway.  She paused to stare at it a moment before continuing on to her destination.  Reaching the kitchen, she rummaged around in the cabinets before pulling out a snack, and then found a bottle of water in the fridge.  With her goal attained, she then headed back out the kitchen, stopping once more to stare at the object on the table.  For a moment, the world seemed to narrow and grow to a dim pinprick of light.  Then everything came back into focus and she found the object gripped in her hand.  Shaking her head, Usagi walked down the hall to the living room and out onto the balcony.

            It was night.  The stars twinkled in the sky as the moon glowed in all its ivory glory.  Crickets chirped their night song, notes sharp and clear.  The dog on the balcony below barked his evening farewell and settled down to rest.  Usagi walked to the railing on her balcony and peered up at the night sky.  A melancholy sigh escaped her lips.

            "Such a beautiful night," she whispered, her voice a sorrowful reflection.  She set the water and snack down on a table and proceeded to make herself comfortable in the only lounge chair out there.  It was then that the object in her hand caught her attention again.  

            It was the gun.

            Slowly, she traced the cold medal with her fingers.  Pausing as she came upon the trigger, her memory flashed to yesterday's events.  She had been so ready to end it all, give everything up, but something held her back.  Something made her put the gun down and walk away.  Something had stopped her.

            It was puzzling to say the least.  How could someone so convinced to end her life in that moment, suddenly change her mind?  Maybe the answer wasn't so puzzling as she made it to be, but it irritated her nonetheless.  She was 17, she should know herself by now, know what made her tick, and what made her calm.  But she didn't know what made her stop.

            Her grip on the gun tightened for a moment before she set it aside with a frown.  She shouldn't have to think about it.  There was no reason to ponder, only accept.  She would just have to accept the idea of continuing on with life for now. It seemed the fates were not done with her yet.

            "My third reincarnation and the fates are still fucking with me," she whispered sardonically to the moon.  The pale ivory glow gave her no answers, only continued to bathe her in it's light.  Usagi frowned, "Of course, you've never given me any answers, only problems."  She huffed and closed her eyes then, letting the moon's glow surround and soothe her.  Her hand drifted over to the table and picked up the gun, once again setting it in her lap.

            It really was a beautiful night.

***@***@***@***(~)*

            Heero wandered the lone streets of the colony, his eyes rapidly searching for a place to stop.  It was then that he spotted the little cafe, the size of it alone speaking for its privacy.  The little coffee shop was crammed between a major restaurant and a clothing outlet.  People passed it by on their way to the restaurant, barely casting a sideways glance to the little cafe.  

            Heero glanced up to the sign above the door briefly. Shakespeare's corner, it read, a white sign with a picture of Shakespeare sitting at a desk in an apparent corner.  Heero looked behind him and to the sides before stepping up to the door and going inside.

            The cafe was dark, warm candlelight giving the room a cozy glow.  Velvet crimson curtains covered the walls to trail down to a black tiled floor.  Wicker tables were surrounded by green velvet cushioned wicker chairs.  It was late.  Only twelve people occupied the little cafe, most drinking coffee and reading novels.  

            Heero made his way to a dim corner and seated himself.  A moment later a waitress strolled by and offered him a complimentary cup of hot chocolate.  He accepted.  With hot chocolate in hand, Heero sipped slowly in golden silence.  After a few sips, he turned his gaze to the large window in front of him.  Outside, the streets were emptied and desolate, a few stragglers making their way home or to other unmentioned places.  

            Heero let his gaze drift to the garage across the street.  It wasn't very large.  The sign had a drawing of a wrench and a monkey and very large red letters, which said: Shinigami's Den.  A smirk worked its way onto his lips.  Of course Duo would have to be different.  The smirk fell away as he stared at the building longer, his mind reminding him why he was here in the first place.  Closing his eyes, Heero turned away and sipped at his drink.

            There was much to do tomorrow.

***@***@***@***(~)*


	5. March 4, AC 199

The Last Mission

Midnight of Shadows

()March 4 A.C. 199

Beep Konnichiwa! This is Usagi, I'm not in right now, but I'll be back later so leave a message and maybe I'll give you a call! Beep

Sigh "Tsukino, this is Grant, your boss. It's been two days and we haven't heard from you. If you want to quit, call me back and let me know or else I'll have to terminate you...indefinitely!" click

The answering machine rolled to a stop before shutting off. Soon the little red light began blinking, signaling the message waiting to heard by the owner.

(TLM)

Heero knocked twice before stepping away from the door and placing his hands in his pocket.

"Coming!" a melodious voice called from inside. Shuffling was heard before the door suddenly opened to reveal a petite young lady. His eyes widened a fraction as he surveyed the girl. Was this...

"Ne, can I help you?" But it wasn't. A moment's surveillance pointed out subtle differences. Her hair was lighter, shorter, only reaching down to her back and tied up with an orange bow. Cornflower blue eyes twinkled from a visage

wreathed in joy. She was taller than his target was specified to be, a little on the slender side. An orange sundress graced her figure followed by natural colored sandals.

She frowned when he didn't say anything and placed a hand on her stomach as if to guard it. Heero's eyes were drawn to the gesture and he was again surprised as he noticed the slight protrusion of her belly.

"Did you want something or are you just here to creep me out?" she demanded after another moment of silence. His eyebrow quirked at that. She certainly wasn't meek. He nodded his head toward her.

"Duo Maxwell," he replied. It wasn't necessary to say too much to a complete stranger. Her face seemed to brighten then as if she had an epiphany and she stepped aside to let him in.

"You must be Heero Yuy," at his hesitant glance she continued on, closing the door behind him, "Du-chan told me all about his buddies from the war. He described you very well."

She continued on into the small apartment, leading him to the living room. She directed him to a couch and then headed into the kitchen to retrieve some refreshments. When she turned to go, Heero could see her rounded belly more clearly. She was pretty small, maybe only five or six months along. He wondered who the father was but the familiarity she spoke of Duo with left little to speculate.

"Duo should be back in a couple of minutes. He and Hilde left some time ago to go to the scrap yard," she explained as she placed a tray with two glasses of lemonade on the low table between them before sitting on the armchair.

Her light brows shifted expectantly as she watched him. Heero, not wanting to be rude, picked up a glass of lemonade and sipped. A sour taste briefly registered to his tongue and he schooled his expression. Gingerly he placed the glass back on the table before sitting back on the couch.

The girl leaned back in the armchair, her legs crossed daintily as she lounged in comfort. Heero's gaze wondered around the apartment, his mind wanting for some sort of stimulation. The living room was decorated with a black leather sofa, armchair, and loveseat. Cherry wood tables were placed by the couches, ceramic burgundy lamps occupying the smallest ones. A window provided light into the small room, the burgundy curtain tied deftly back to allow artificial sunlight to filter through. A narrow hallway led off to three separate bedrooms and a bathroom at the end of the hall. The kitchen veered off to the right of the little apartment followed by a balcony. It was cozy, if dark, the type of room he'd expect his comrade to live in.

"So," his head turned towards the voice, "What brings you back to the colonies Mr. Yuy?"

(TLM)

Beep Konnichiwa! This is Usagi, I'm not in right now, but I'll be back later so leave a message and maybe I'll give you a call! Beep

"Usagi, it's me, Molly. Look I know that guy Rubeus was a bit of a creep at the party, but he said he's sorry and he really does like you. Anyway, gimme a call girl, I haven't heard from you in three days! What's up with that! click

The answering machine rolled to a stop before shutting off. Soon the little red light began blinking, signaling the messages waiting to heard by the owner.

(TLM)

He didn't answer. The girl shifted uncomfortably before offering an apologetic smile, "How rude of me, I didn't introduce myself! Aino Minako, but everyone calls me Mina." She held out her hand in greeting, but he merely looked at her. Minako blushed before lowering her hand after getting no response.

"I live here with Duo and Hilde and help around the garage every once in a while. Have you come to catch up on old times with Du-chan? He'd like that very much, you know. He's always talking about his old buddies from the war and how he'd like to find out how they're doing and all. He keeps in touch with Wufei, oddly enough. I swear that man hates Du-chan with a passion. Gee, you know, you look just like Du-chan described you..."

If the girl took a breath between her constant tirades of words, Heero didn't know. She had barely asked one question before she moved on to the next and all he could do was listen. Her questions continued for another minute or two before they were interrupted by a loud...

"I'M HOME!"

Minako stopped mid-sentence and looked up with raised brows toward the entrance. "Ne, I didn't even hear him come in," she muttered quietly to herself, but still audible to Heero's acute hearing. He glanced toward her and took note of her lowered brows and pursed lips. Duo sauntered into the room a moment later and passed them by, heading to the kitchen to seek out a soda, mouth still moving.

"Mina-chan, Hilde won't be back until later, she said she had some catching up to do at the university. By the way, I saw Jubi at the cafe on my way up. She told me the strangest story about some guy she saw last night. Said he gave her the creeps. Funny the description she gave me kinda reminded me of Heero..."

plop

The can dropped lifelessly from Duo's fingers as his sentence trailed off, eyes glued to the person occupying his couch. Heero gazed back at his old colleague, mind noting the subtle changes. He'd grown an inch or two taller, chestnut hairs still in the trademark braid, cobalt eyes still mischievous, and frame still lean yet muscular. He was clothed in dark ripped jeans, a black muscle shirt, and an open navy work shirt with Shinigami's Den stitched on the left pocket. Wrenches and screwdrivers of various assortments hung from the tan work belt around his hips.

The silence stretched between the two as they regarded one another.

"eh-" Duo managed to mutter before a look of complete blankness took over his tense features. He didn't say anything, couldn't say anything as he stared at the figure seated idly in his living room.

Minako turned in her chair to look at Duo finally in concern when he didn't offer any form of greeting to his friend.

Her hands gripped the armchair tightly even as she opened her mouth to say, "Duo, are you ok? You look like you've seen a gho-"

"HIIICHAN!"

Heero was already two steps ahead of him. He scooted to the right of the loveseat even as the blur known as Duo attached itself to the couch and began to squeeze the crap out of the pillow Heero had been leaning against. If he had been any other person, Heero would have died laughing, but seeing as he wasn't, he settled for a raised eyebrow and mere twitch of the lips. Duo continued on oblivious to his surroundings.

"I've missed you so much! Where have you been? Who have you been living with? Why didn't you contact me? I thought you were dead! What took you so long to contact me? Did you miss me? Were you secretly yearning to see me and couldn't be satisfied until you saw me again! Where have you been!"

"Um, Du-chan," Minako offered quietly, face red from embarrassment. Duo stopped rambling to look at her then. Minako simply pointed to the right of him where Heero sat looking at the boy as if he'd lost his mind. It took a moment for Duo to figure it out, but when he did, he dropped the pillow as if it burned and giggled nervously, face turning red.

"I knew that," he offered sheepishly. They could only stare at him deadpanned as he sat there in morbid embarrassment.

Silence.

Uncomfortable silence.

cough

"So who wants cookies!" Minako chirped before bounding from her chair and hastening to the kitchen. As she turned into the doorway a giggle escaped her lips, followed moments later by loud explosive laughter that echoed down the hall.

Duo fidgeted nervously on the couch as he watched Minako leave. He waited a couple of seconds before he finally directed his gaze to the boy next to him. He wasn't saying anything, didn't have to, as his look said it all. **Idiot**.

"So what brings you to L2?" Duo ventured after another minute of stifling silence. He didn't wait for an answer as he got up from the loveseat to take a spot on the sofa adjacent, body folding into the leather in a comfortable position, all earlier chagrin forgotten. He kicked off his shoes and tool belt, throwing them carelessly on the floor, as he got cozy. "I haven't seen or heard from you since the Mariemaia incident."

Heero nodded his head and regarded Duo with a calm and calculating gaze. He seemed to think on what he wanted to say a moment longer, the hesitation not missed by the braided pilot, before he replied, "Tying up lose ends."

Duo frowned in bafflement, "What loose ends? Plan on doing something big again? Still accepting missions?" He didn't miss the flash that passed Heero's expression. He had struck a nerve.

"Something like that."

"Something like that huh?" No reply. Duo shrugged casually, dismissing the comment as of it meant nothing. His eyes remained steady on Heero's visage though, imploring him to say more. "Heard you were living with Doctor J again, or rather, that creature that calls himself J." Heero's look never changed, though his eyes did seem a bit colder.

"Hn," That was all he was likely to get, nothing more, nothing less. It really didn't matter, "Who's the girl?"

Duo grinned in spite of himself. Just like Heero to change the subject. The once perfect soldier liked to dictate the directions of his conversations. Most likely he had a purpose for being here and once that purpose was fulfilled he'd be out of Duo's life for another interminable amount of time. It was always like that. Heero ghosting in and out of his life as he pleased and Duo never really pressing him for more.

"Minako, though I'd wager she already introduced herself to you. Very friendly. She and Hilde were roommates at the university before they decided to move in with me." He leaned forward to snatch a glass of lemonade from the table and raised it to his lips, taking a massive gulp.

"That's your baby."

He choked, and coughed, spluttering up the sour liquid while trying to regain his breath. It took several moments for the coughing to subside and his breathing to return to normal. Giving the glass a confused look, he set it back down on the table. He'd forgotten Minako's lemonade packed quite a punch. Smoothing the wrinkles in his work shirt, he leaned forward and clasped his hands together, studying them with his brows drawn down in quiet contemplation. The seconds ticked away before he brought his gaze back to Heero and quietly answered him.

"Yes." Heero only stared at him. Duo sighed and leaned back against the couch again, "I don't know what to do. We were messing around a lot when Hilde and I broke up, and then she got pregnant. She wants more from me, but I just don't know what to do. I can't take care of a baby, I'm too young, I wouldn't know how to be a good father, I don't know anything about parenting. I don-"

"Shut up."

Heero's blunt phrase cut him off and Duo looked at him in shock, "What?" he asked.

Heero leaned forward, intense gaze burning into Duo's, "You created that child and you're going to take care of it. It doesn't matter if you know how, you'll learn. You're fortunate enough to have children, to have the opportunity to raise children in this peaceful existence we call life in the here and now. Treasure the fact that you have somebody who loves you, who is willing to give you the gift of a life not your own, to entrust with the fate of a child. Don't take your blessings for granted. We don't have many of them left and you, more than anybody, would do well to remember that."

Duo's mouth closed and opened again in shock before he said anything. For Heero to be so concerned baffled him.

Those eyes were blazing with a fire ignited deep in his soul, a desire unfulfilled. Never before had he considered him to be a compassionate person, or a martyr for children. He opened his mouth to reply when Heero suddenly stood up and stretched out his hand.

"Goodbye Duo, I have to go now." Duo stared at the proffered hand before standing himself. He searched Heero's gaze thoroughly for any sign, and indication for his visit, but saw nothing but cold determination and, oddly enough, finality.

"Heero I-"

"Goodbye Duo."

Duo stared at the Prussian blue-eyed boy a moment longer before heaving a big sigh and stepping forward. Instead of grasping his hand, he engulfed Heero in a hug, holding him tight and leaning his head on his shoulder. Heero went stiff for a minute, body tensed. Slowly he began to relax and finally returned the embrace, albeit loosely.

"I hope you find what you're looking for out there," he whispered before stepping back, "Call me sometime you know," all serious gone, and indigo eyes laughing once again, " I never hear from you. You know I miss ya pal."

They walked to the door then, and Duo watched a Heero strolled down the hall, watched until the young man was out of sight and out of his life once again. Slowly he closed the door and leaned against it, eyes closed in concentration.

"Did your friend leave already?"

He opened his eyes to se Minako there, blues eyes radiating concern. She looked so pretty standing there, she always did. Always so worried about him, making sure that she wasn't a burden to him, never complaining about the way he treated her, even though he was hardly home. She loved him so much, every ounce of her body radiating her passion, and he never took the time to tell her how much she meant to him. Always took for granted that she would be there just because she was carrying his child. And he loved her for it.

He loved her.

His eyesight became blurry then, and he blinked to clear them, droplets trailing down his cheek. Minako rushed forward in concern, hands cupping his face, brows drawn down, and lips pouty. "Duo, what's wrong?" He shook his head and took a deep breath, hands coming up to grasp hers and pull them away. Minako opened her mouth to say something, but was cut off by Duo's lips on her own. The kiss was sweet and light, love in every caress of his lips. When he pulled away, Minako gazed at him with star struck eyes. Duo smiled down at her and pulled away from the door.

"Why don't we go out for dinner, just me and you tonight, like we used to?"

(TLM)

"Please buckle your seatbelts."

The attendant announced as the passengers settled into their seats. Heero leaned back in his seat and glanced at his ticket stub once more. L3, the last destination for this flight. He was lucky to have gotten a plane ticket on such short notice.

He stuck the stub in his pocket and closed his eyes. It would take a day to get there. It would do him good to get some rest.

(TLM)


End file.
